Tears
by Rakki13
Summary: "Ever heard the expression, 'Beauty is most evident in tears? Kanda has, and he knows now that it is true." Yullen. Possible Borderline Rating T/M.


**Don't know where I got this OOC-Kanda idea from, but I wrote it, so enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. It's all Hoshino.**

**Warning: Seriously Suggestive Scene at End (but I can't write "lemon" or whatever it's called (Someone please explain all the names in detail to me!), so I still put it as T. :] ) **

**Here we go...**

_**Tears**_

Kanda was mesmerized by them. His heart could be swayed by them. They could anger him. They could make him soften. The most lovely thing they did was make him love his lover even more. They were his Moyashi's tears.

Allen was stunning at any moment, but when he cried, you knew he was an angel. Ever heard the expression, 'Beauty is most evident in tears'? Kanda has, and he knows now that it is true.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at the boy in his arms. He could feel the beat of Allen's calm heart against his chest. Shutting his eyes again, Kanda let his mind wander through his memories. The first thing that came to mind was the time they went on a mission to Madrid.

_"Kanda! To your left!" Allen called as he shot a Level One with his anti-akuma weapon._

_"I already got it!" The Japanese teen slashed to his left, destroying an akuma with Mugen's blade._

_"Behind you!" Kanda complied to the command._

_"Stop giving me fucking directions and watch your own fights, Moyashi- BAKA!" A Level Two had taken Allen by surprise and cut him across his chest. The white-haired boy shot it, but then collapsed, blood pooling below him._

_Kanda quickly dealt with his last one and rushed over to the other. He was bleeding a lot, but the older exorcist was sure that he would make it. Coughing, Allen looked up hazily. Kanda could see tears of pain flowing down the paler-than-usual face._

_"How... bad is it?" the boy asked weakly._

_"You'll be fine, Moyashi, so stop with the crying." The older boy carefully picked up Allen in his arms, walking toward the city._

_"I don't think I can... It hurts so bad..."_

_"Just... just shut up for now, Moyashi." Kanda saw the hospital's roof_

_Allen smiled painfully. "Okay, Bakanda..." His mercurial eyes shut, and his body went limp._

_His tears continued long after he had passed out._

_Kanda couldn't help but ignore the blood and closeness to the hospital for just a moment. _

_That was when Kanda first saw how beautiful the Moyashi was._

Kanda opened his eyes again and looked down once more at his sleeping lover. This time, he gently pulled away from Allen and studied his chest.

_'There it is...'_ The eighteen-year-old traced an almost invisible scar running across his lover's pale chest with his finger. Shivering at the touch, Allen unconsciously scooted back into the warmth of Kanda's arms, causing the other to crack a rare smile.

_A little after the mission in Madrid, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda went into the town near the Black Order at Lavi's begging to go shopping. While Kanda and Allen were having their usual confrontation on something stupid, Lavi and Lenalee left them alone to sort it out themselves. It was a solid ten minutes before the two realized that a certain woman and rabbit were missing._

_"This is all your fault, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, while the two boys scoped out the area for their friends._

_"How's that, Bakanda?" Allen shot back._

_"You were fucking born."_

_"Oh, how effing original! Like I haven't bloody heard that before!"_

_***Sniffle***_

_'Shit, is he really...?' Kanda thought, turning around at the sound. "Why are you crying, Baka?"_

_"Hell if I know! They just started going and won't stop!" The fifteen-year-old hastily rubbed at his eyes, but not matter what he did, the tears kept coming._

_'Lenalee will murder me if she finds out I didn't do a thing, so what should I...' Impulsively, the Japanese teen reached out and grabbed Allen by the shoulders, pulling him into a stiff embrace._

_"Kanda?"_

_"I'm just doing this so that woman won't kill me later, okay? So... fuck, I don't know... do whatever you're supposed to do, and be quiet."_

_The boy managed to push back enough to look the other in the eye. Crystalline tears fell down those smooth, creamy yet now tinted cheeks. A sweet, little grin appeared on his entrancing, pale face. "Thank you." With nothing else, Allen pressed his body into Kanda's, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. That was where he stayed and cried for the next hour._

_This was the moment Kanda fell for Allen._

Kanda tugged at Allen, willing his body higher. Still deeply sleeping, the boy followed the motion, resting his sleepy head where the samurai's curse was.

There was another time they slept like this. It was a moment that Allen proclaimed would be their anniversary, but he had forgotten what day it was. On the other hand, Kanda remembered the day perfectly.

_It was a Saturday. (In truth, that was all Kanda remembered about the date.) As usual, Kanda was doing his regular after-dinner meditation before he went to bed. There was a sudden footstep._

_"What do you want, Moyashi?"_

_"How'd you know it was me? You know, since your eyes are shut and everything?" Allen's head popped out from behind a pillar._

_The samurai opened his eyes. "I can smell the fucking dango from a mile away." _

_"I see." The boy kneeled in front of the other, who was still in a meditation position. "Kanda..."_

_"What is it, Ba- Mmph!" Allen had harshly met the older boy's lips with his own. _

_Truthfully, Kanda was startled, but the feeling of those sweet, addictive lips made his mind start melting. He delicately unfolded his legs and brought the younger boy onto his lap. At times, the kisses were gentle, but at other times, they were hard and passionate. _

_Eventually, they had to break apart, gasping for breath._

_"Kanda... I love you. Be mine?"_

_"No. That's not how it works." _

_Allen's eyes widened, but suddenly, Kanda was holding him in his arms and walking out of the training room. "Hey! Put me down!"_

_"I have to refuse to that request, Moyashi."_

_"Eh?"_

_From around a corner appeared Lavi, who looked shocked at the view before him. "Kanda, what are you doing to Allen?"_

_"Just taking what's mine," the Japanese teen answered coolly._

_"Nice. Allen, have fun!" _

_"Lavi, wait! Tell me what's going on!"_

_"No can do, buddy. See ya!" With that, Lavi disappeared through a door._

_Soon, Allen found himself placed on a bed in an unfamiliar room with Kanda over him. Purposely, the samurai had taken his hair tie out to let one of his best features be seen by the other. "Moyashi..."_

_"Allen!"_

_Suddenly, Kanda's left elbow gave out, causing his head to bump on to Allen's chest. A wave of tiredness hit the older boy. "Damn, I'm too tired to do anything..."_

_"Kanda?"_

_"I'll admit it, Moyashi. I love you. So, for the thousandth time, be quiet." The Japanese teen rolled off Allen onto his side. Then, he noticed something. "Why are you crying?"_

_"Because I'm happy," Allen replied, turning to face the other._

_Gently, Kanda brushed off the tears with his thumb which only made Allen cry harder. _

_After a while, the couple fell asleep with the boy's head on the samurai's curse._

_That was the moment Kanda realized how much he loved Allen._

"Allen..." Kanda whispered into his lover's ear. Slowly, those silver eyes inched open, glancing at the window which revealed a starry sky. Moaning in annoyance, Allen smacked a hand over the other's mouth.

"Yu... Too early... Sleep..." In a matter of seconds, the hand returned to its original place, and the boy's deep breathing was once again ghosting over Kanda's skin.

_'Out like a light...'_ the samurai commented mentally.

Soon, Kanda found himself lost in a dream about the events of last night.

_"Ah... Yu..." As he moaned, Allen's face flushed beautifully._

_Kanda continued his trail of kisses down the pale chest. Pausing, he asked, "Ready?"_

_"Please, Yu... I want you now..."_

_Those words were all the samurai needed to hear._

_"Ah! Nn..." The younger teen's noises grew louder with each second. Allowing Allen a moment to adjust, he looked up to see tears in his eyes._

_"Does it hurt?" Kanda asked softly._

_"No..."_

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"It's so good... Yu, these are tears of absolute pleasure."_

_"If that's the case, I want you to cry." Craning his head, Kanda kissed at the tears._

_That was the moment Kanda realized he loved when Allen cried for him._

_**Fin**_

**There you are. Beta'd by Word and 1.3K words. A little awkward at some points. Not spectacular unless you say it is. XD **

**Notes: I would have more stories up, but I'm stockpiling, meaning I've been starting my smaller fics and my super long ones, so that I will be able to post them at scheduled times (such as like weekly, every two weeks, etc.). Also, if I'm not wrong about this, it's Poker Pair week, right? I'll be posting a one-shot to honor it (but I won't be using one of the themes), but Yullen will always be my passion. :D**

**Thanks for reading and *hint hint* reviewing!**

**Till next time, 13**

**PS: Another variation of "Beauty is most evident in tears" is "Beauty is most evident in the dark", meaning true beauty is in the soul, not the body, so take a moment and think about looking beyond appearances tomorrow. (^_^)**


End file.
